The Alphas Mate
by eburn
Summary: Everyone found out about the supernatural world about 5 years ago, they knew everyone in the local pack. The Hale pack but they didn't know the Alpha mate, until now. Will everyone be accepting?


**I edited it because I didn't really like the first one I put up. Theres not much difference but there are dome extra details so enjoy:)**

Everyone has know about werewolves for about 5 years, they knew they who the Hale pack was, they knew who the Alpha was and they knew nearly the whole pack. They only thing they didn't know was who the Alphas mate was. They knew that they have been in the pack for a while but they still don't know. They can't tell who it is because the pack hangs around everyone. The only people who know is the Alpha and his pack, but they know that they have been mated for 2 years.

Nobody fears them really, they just know not to piss the wolves off or they'll get hurt, real bad. Jackson Whittmore found this out when he bullied Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCalls best friend, and no-body has bullied him ever since. They people of the town still didn't know if Stiles was actually in the pack, but they didn't care about it really. All they cared about was who Derek Hale's mate was. They didn't know until today.

_Flashback_

_"Der, maybe its time for people to know, I mean i don't care what they say but i actually want to go out in public with you. I know you worried about my safety but I'll have the pack to back me up. And anyway, who would wanna mess with an Alphas mate?" Stiles said to his mate._

_"You sure, I mean I've heard girls and guys saying stuff about you, well about my mate and how they want to meet them and become friends or they want the bite and they think they can persuade you to get me to give it to them. It's a big decision babe."_

_"I know, but I want it and they can't persuade me. I already have my friends, I wont give any mind to what people say about me. Call for a meeting and get the whole school in the hall and just BOOM tell them." Stiles beamed_

_"Never go half way do you" Derek teased his mate._

_"Nope, never" And then pulled Derek down into a kiss._

_End of flashback_

Stiles could hear people talking beside him. The whole school including teachers where in the whole to find out that he was the Alphas mate.

"Apparently Alpha Hale's going to tell us who his mate is." One girl said

"Really, who do you think it is?" The other replied

"I don't know but apparently they've saved each others lives countless times, they always used to argue then one day they just kissed and Alpha Hale told them that they are mates." Before the other one had time to reply the Alpha took to the stage.

"Hi, I'm Alpha Hale, also known as Derek but no-one ever calls me that anymore. I know you have been wondering who my mate is and we decided last night that we will tell. They're actually here in this hall with you today and well any other school day. They've been with me from the start, before everyone knew about us and before I became the Alpha. When I tell you I expect no harm to come to them or you will have me to deal with, I couldn't before because you didn't know who he was." Derek announced whilst looking through the crowd.

"So here it goes would my mate come and stand with me. And my pack come up as well."

Everyone was looking around trying to spot the Alphas mate but all they saw was they pack standing at the bottom of the stage and no-one knew why. The hall went silent, Stiles took a deep breath and stood, all eyes followed him and he could hear the gasps of his classmates but no one said anything.

When Stiles got to the bottom of the stage he looked at his Batas and human pack mates and they all lowered there head. Everyone in the room looked shocked, then he went on the stage and stood beside Derek that's when the rest of the pack went up and stood behind their Alphas. Derek looked down at Stiles and gave him a small private smile. Then turned to the crowd.

"This is my mate, Stiles Stilinski. You are to treat him with respect as you would treat me, you are not to harm him or verbally abuse him, or you will regret it." Derek flashed his eyes then turned to Stiles and gave him a kiss, when they separated Derek threw his head back and howled to let everyone know who the alpha was, the pack joined in.

The pack left the hall and were in an empty classroom hanging out when Derek and the other wolves heard someone say, "I am not going to bow down to Stilinski, God Alpha Hale could do better. I mean Stilinski, really? He's second string on lacrosse, annoys everyone and doesn't really do anything. He can't fight to save his life, so all the things people have said are probably false. Do any of you want to bow down to that little shit?" Derek and the others ran back to the hall where they saw no other than Jackson fucking Whittmore on the stage talking to the whole school.

Everyone immediately froze when they saw Derek fully wolfed out growling at Jackson whilst his pack was holding him back. When Stiles ran in and saw what was happening, he went straight to Derek and looked him in the eye. Normally if anyone did this they would be killed or they would have to fight but not if they where mates. Stiles turned and glared at Jackson and said:

"Are you really that fucking stupid, bad mouthing an Alphas mate whilst said Alpha is still in the building. Do you have a death wish?" Stiles shouted and then tackled Jackson to the ground, punched him a few times and then knocked him out. He turned his attention back to Derek who was still wolfed out being restrain by his pack. He put a hand on Derek's wolfed out chest and said "Calm down Der, I kicked his ass, I'm fine." Then pulled him into a hug and Derek changed back to human.

Stiles turned to look at the whole school and calmly said, "The dough bag will be awake soon. If you don't want anything to happen to you then do not bad mouth me or my pack around me or them. Or you will get what he got or worse." Stiles face was blank, showing no emotion and voice deadly calm but cold. He could see the shocked faces of the teachers, he wasn't surprised though, really he should have been expecting it.

He was spun around to face Derek who immediately started to fuss, his hand didn't dare to touch him so they were like a few inches away from him kind of floating around.

"Der, Der I'm fine look, not one speck of blood on me, well no mine at least." Stiles said smirking in an attempt to calm his mate. It worked because Derek was laughing.

"I'm so proud of you." He kissed Stiles passionately, his hands going around his mates waist, whilst Stiles arms went sound his neck playing with the bottom of Derek's hair. They separated when they heard someone move around on the floor, it was Jackson waking up. Stiles went up to him, leaned down so they where face to face and said "Might wanna put some ice on there dough bag." Then walked over to his pack with a satisfied smirk.

"Come on guys movie night tonight." Stiles said happily, whilst walking out leaving the rest of the school still shocked and to frightened to speak.

END

**Hope ya liked it:)**

**Eburn x**


End file.
